


A Question of Vexing Nature

by Merfilly



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dave is more and other but is he happy?
Relationships: David Bowman & HAL 9000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Question of Vexing Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



"Are you happy, Dave?"

Happiness. Such a concept had escaped me for an undefined lapse of time.

"I have all I need."

There were several silent moments, an eternity in the relativity we existed within.

"Dave, that is not the question I asked."

I focused on stellar phenomena, watching the crafting of the solar winds, sensing how they beat against the planets and asteroids in their flight path.

Was I happy?

There were moments, remembering the being that lived within linear time in a compressed physicality, that I had been happy. Now?

"I don't know, HAL."

He stayed mercifully silent.


End file.
